Jag Måste Kyssa Dig
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: Whoot! First SuFin story! Hope y'all enjoy it!


Jag Måste Kyssa Dig

My first SuFin story! I hope you all like it! :)

...

"Berwald!," came a voice from the hallway, "Berwald!"

"Hm?," Berwald mumbled from his at-home office, "In here, Tino."

Somehow, Tino heard the Swede's mumbling, and ran to the office. Not wanting to be rude, the Finn knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tino opened the door and walked into the cozy little office. It was neat and organized with gray fil cabinets in the right corner and pictures of Berwald's home, Sweden, on the walls.

"Um, Berwald?," Tino asked, "Are you coming to dinner? I made your favorite." The stern Swede sitting at the oak desk looked up from his paperwork and at the Finn before him.

"Sorry," he stated, pushing his square-framed glasses up, "I've got a lot of paperwork to do."

"Eh? B-But, it's June 6th! It's your birthday! You should really take a breather and relax, Berwald!"

Berwald leaned back in his chair and thought for a while. Hmm, well, I've been dying to tell Tino that one thing... Blush spread across his face as he set his paperwork down on his desk.

"I-I'd love to join you for dinner." Berwald looked down, trying to hide his blush. Tino smiled and ran across the room, then hugged the Swede close.

"I'll go set the table!," Tino giggled and ran out of the room. Then, ran into the kitchen. (The kitchen, actually the whole house, was quite small. But he didn't complain. Anywhere with Berwald, he always thought, is alright with me. Whether big or small!)

The small Finn cleaned and dried two beautiful, fragil plates, the put dinner on the plates. After the food, Swedish meatballs, was plated, Tino carefully and gently set the plates on the small, square dining table. Then...barking?

"Oh! Hanatamago!," Tino smiled, "Are you hungry?" The small white dog barked and wagged his tail. Tino laughed at the adorable dog, then patted its head. "Alrighty, then! Let's feed you!"

He gave Hanatamago two scoops of dry dog food in his bowl (with the dog's name on it) and gave the dog fresh water. Once the dog was happily eating, Tino heard footsteps.

"Ah! Berwald!," Tino blushed in surprise, "L-Let's eat!" He laughed nervously, then sat at the table with the Swede.

The two started to eat in a dead silent atmosphere. Oh, Gosh! How am I going to tell him how I feel? Tino screamed in his mind. Hmm...I know a little Swedish. I guess I could him in his native language...

"Huh?," Berwald said to himself when he noticed that the one across from him wasn't eating, "Tino?"

"Eh? O-Oh! Sorry, Berwald, I-I was just thinking!," the Finn nervously laughed and scratched his head.

"Tino? How long have we been living together?" Tino stopped laughing to think.

"Hm, how long have-Oh! About a year," Tino stated, "Why'd you ask?" For a moment it was quiet while Tino waited for the Swede's response.

"Because," Berwald said and got up from the table, "I have to tell you something." Tino blushed furiously as he saw the other waslk toward him.

"Wha-What is it?," Tino stuttered and glanced to the side. He blushed even more when he felt a firm, yet gentle, hand grab his chin.

"I love ya, Tino." Berwald looked into Tino's light purple eyes, with slight blush across his face. Tino's face turned a dark red.

"Berwald," the Finn smiled and hugged the blonde Swede, "I love you, too!" The Swede blushed a little more clearing his throat.

"T-Tino," Berwald mumbled near Tino's ear, "Th-There's something I have to do." Tino's eyes dropped sadly.

"Oh," the smaller man sadly mumbled, "Y-Your work, right?"

"No Tino," he paused to take his glasses off and place them on the table, "Jag måste kyssa dig." Then he pressed his lips to Tino's.

Tino gasped, but gladly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. When the two broke apart, they gazed into eachother's eyes. Berwald was a very shy person, and decided to let the other go.

"Sorry, Tino, but I've got-" the Swede started, but stopped when he was clung to.

"Håll om mig," Tino whispered, "släpp inte taget om mig e som förhäxad av dig och jag vill ha dig kom och håll om mig nu."

Berwald blushed madly and let a small gasp escape his lips.

"Tino," he mumbledwith surprise, "Did you mean that?"

"Yes, I do! I've loved you since we moved out of Mathias' house!"

"Tino, I...I've felt the same." Then, he hugged the Finn.

Tino gave a big smile. He was so happy! He wanted to jump for joy! But instead, he just snuggled into the strong arms holding him.

"Thank you, Berwald," Tino mumbled and closed his eyes. Berwald smiled. Best birthday wish ever...

~Le Fin!~


End file.
